prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (February 26, 2010)
The February 26, 2010, Super Viernes show was the first time CMLL truly booked Místico as a Rudo (Villain) after several weeks of ambiguity. In the main event Místico teamed with rudo team La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague"), consisting of Negro Casas and El Felino to face the all Tecnico ("Fan Favorite") team of Volador, Jr., La Sombra and Máscara Dorada. This was the first time Místico was booked against tecnicos other than Volador, Jr.. The match came about as a result of the previous week's main event and the actions surrounding it that involved five of the six competitors, except for Máscara Dorada. The first fall of the match was won when Negro Casas defeated Máscara Dorada. Less than four minutes later Dorada and La Sombra evened the sides when they defeated El Felino and Casas. The last fall featured several near falls, going over 10 minutes before the decision came. In the end La Sombra pulled Mistico's mask off and Volador, Jr. rolled him up from behind for a pinfall before the referee could notice that Místico's match had been removed. Following the match both Místico and El Felino took the microphone and challenges Volador, Jr. and La Sombra to put up either their masks in a Lucha de Apuesta match or at the very least the CMLL World Tag Team Championship if they were afraid to put their masks on the line in a match at the 2010 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas ("Homage to Two Legends") event on March 19, 2010. In the week following the February 26 show it was announced that the four men would wrestle in a Tag Team elimination match at Homenaje a Dos Leyendas, with the first two wrestlers eliminated having to face off in a Lucha de Apuesta match with their masks on the line. The semi-main event saw Último Guerrero team up with El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible to revisit two of the storylines Guerrero was involved in in 2009. Facing Guerrero, Texano, Jr. and El Terrible was Ray Mendoza, Jr. who Último Guerrero had unmasked at the 2009 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas and La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave";Naito and Taichi) a group he had been feuding with during the latter half of 2009 as part of a "Mexico vs. Japan" storyline. The match saw Guerrero's team defeated Ola Amarilla and Mendoza, Jr. two falls to one when GUerrero defeated Mendoza, Jr. in the third fall. The fourth match of the evening centered around the tecnico mascot "KeMonito" who accompanied Shocker, Toscano and La Máscara to the ring, the previous week KeMonito had accompanied Máximo to the ring but this week was on opposite sdes as Shocker's team took on La Peste con Amour (Máximo and Mr. Niebla) and Dragón Rojo, Jr.. Before the match both Máximo and Mr. Niebla tried to persuade KeMonito to join their side and team up with the comedic Peste con Amour duo. Initially KeMonito refused, but when Shocker accidentally dropkicked KeMonotio during the match the blue mascot got angry and walked off turning his back on Shocker. In the end Shocker, Toscano and La Máscara won the match, two falls to one. The lighting match featured El Hijo del Fantasma for the second time in just four weeks, taking on Mephisto. The match ended when Mephisto applied the Devil's Wings (Double underhook facebuster) for the pinfall with only 16 seconds left on the time limit. Following the match El Hijo del Fantasma had to be removed from the ring on a stretcher although he suffered no long term ill effects. Results ; *Molotov, Guerrero Maya, Jr. and Astro Boy defeated Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero and Súper Comando) and Semental 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:59) *Rey Cometa, Pegasso and Fuego defeated Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Skándalo and Loco Max) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:10) *Mephisto defeated El Hijo del Fantasma in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (9:44) *Shocker, Toscano and La Máscara defeated Mr. Niebla, Máximo and Dragón Rojo, Jr. 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (20:00) *Último Guerrero, El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible defeated Ray Mendoza, Jr. and La Ola Amarilla (Naito and Taichi) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:50) *Volador, Jr., La Sombra and Máscara Dorada defeated Místico and La Peste Negra (Negro Casas and El Felino) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (18:28) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events